djmutt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Every Single Animated Film Ever
Not including foreign films because that would be 5x the pain I suffered through. Just look at Foreign animated films. Disney Disney Animation Studios *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (December 21, 1937) *''Pinocchio'' (February 1940) *''Fantasia'' (November 13, 1940) *''Dumbo'' (October 23, 1941) *''Bambi'' (August 12, 1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (May 19, 1943) *''The Three Caballeros'' (December 21, 1944) *''Make Mine Music'' (August 15, 1946) *''Melody Time'' (September 27, 1947) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (May 27, 1948) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad'' (October 5, 1949) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (June 22, 1955) *''101 Dalmatians'' (January 25, 1961) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (November 15, 1963) *''The Jungle Book'' (October 18, 1967) *''The Aristocats'' (December 20, 1970) *''Robin Hood'' (November 7, 1973) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1975) *''The Rescuers'' (June 22, 1977) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (July 10, 1981) *''The Black Cauldron'' (July 23, 1985) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (June 27, 1986) *''Oliver & Company'' (November 18, 1988) *''Fantasia 2000'' (December 24, 1999) *''Moana'' (November 23, 2016) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet (November 21, 2018) Secret Lab *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 27, 1998) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (February 20, 2001) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II ''(March 19, 2002) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure ''(February 21, 2003) *''The Jungle Book 2 (February 21, 2003) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (May 20, 2003) *''Mulan II'' (November 2004) *''Bambi II (February 21, 2006) *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) Warner Brothers Warner Animation Group *''Gulliver's Travels'' (December 22, 1939) *''Mr. Bug Goes to Town (February 20, 1942) *''Hansel and Gretel (October 10, 1954) *''1001 Arabian Nights'' (December 3, 1959) *''Joyful Puree (November 7, 1962) *''Oliver Twist (July 10, 1974) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (July 2, 1982) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven (November 17, 1989) *''Rock-A-Doodle (June 14, 1991) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (March 28, 1997) *''The Polar Express'' (November 10, 2004) *''Happy Feet'' (November 17, 2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (November 18, 2006) *''The Lego Movie'' (February 7, 2014) *''Storks'' (September 23, 2016) *''Smallfoot (September 28, 2018) *''The Lego Movie: The Second Part (February 8, 2019) *''Steven & Friends'' (November 18, 2020) Secret Lab *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (March 26, 1996) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (September 1998) *''An All-Dogs Christmas Carol (December 1998) Comedy Central (owned 1991-2000) *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (June 30, 1999) Paramount Paramount Animation Studio *Hemo the Magnificent (March 20, 1957) *The Lord of the Rings (November 15, 1978) *A Troll in Central Park (September 23, 1994) *The Pebble and the Penguin (April 21, 1995) *Barnyard (August 4, 2006) *Dogz (November 13, 2020) Nickelodeon Studios *The Rugrats Movie (November 20, 1998) *Rugrats in Paris (November 17, 2000) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (November 19, 2004) *Sponge Out of Water (February 2015) *It's a Wonderful Sponge (July 17, 2020) Indian Paintbrush *Fantastic Mr Fox (November 13, 2009) *Isle of Dogs (March 23, 2018) Universal Universal Animation Studios *An American Tail (November 21, 1986) *The Land Before Time (November 18, 1988) Category:A to Z Category:Lists